a. Field of Invention
The present invention inhaler is a metered dose inhaler for medication delivered from aerosol container. It includes an extendable spacer device which extends outwardly and closes inwardly relative to the nozzle inhaler in such a way that the extendable spacer device preserves significant compactness by having a total length about equal to or less than the nozzle length in its contracted form. Compactness is further achieved by a
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents describe metered dose inhalers with various adaptations, i.e. extendable spacers and related devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,206 B2 describes a metered dosage inhaler device having a main housing member for receiving and dispensing inhalation medication that is hollow, and has an aerosol medication container insertion end and a nozzle portion, wherein the nozzle has a defined length and has an orifice with a defined cross-sectional area outlet surfaces and inner surfaces. There is a spacer member, fitted on the nozzle and adapted to move outwardly and inwardly relatively to the nozzle, the spacer being hollow and being located about either outer surfaces or within the inner surfaces of the nozzle, the spacer having a total length about equal to or less than the nozzle on the outside, or at least half of its length within the device when on the inside, so as to preserve significant compactness. The spacer member includes a plurality of moveable segments such as telescopic rings, bellows segment or popoid segments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,996 describes a disclosed inhalation apparatus is suited for easily administering aerosol medication via a metered does pressurized canister. The apparatus has a collapsible tubular body comprised of axially nested ridged pieces including end pieces with opposite connections respectively for directing spray from the canister axially through the tubular body cavity from one connection toward the other connection serving as the user's tubular mouthpiece. The tubular body can be axially shifted between an expanded operational position of maximum body cavity volume and maximum separation between the end pieces and a collapse storage position of minimum separation where the rigid pieces are nested together. The end pieces have end plates of substantially equal size with peripheries suited to be gripped by the user, and a tubular flange projected off of one plate that cooperates in proximity with structure of the other end plate that in the collapse position, providing a protective housing overlying the rigid pieces when collapsed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,197 describes an extension that is attachable to metered dose inhalers for more effective and efficient delivery of the medication to the lungs of the user. The extension comprises a member having a bore therethrough that is sized and configured at a first end to match the size and shape of the inhaler nozzle, tapers to a reduced cross-section and extends with a generally uniform cross-section for at least one inch to the second end so as to force the user to slowly inhale the medication into the lungs. An adaptor attached to the first end of the member receives the nozzle therein so that the nozzle is in fluid flow communication with the bore of the member. A portion of the member, including the second end, defines a mouthpiece at least one and one half inches long that is receivable in the mouth of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,278 describes an inhaler for asthma and other medical conditions which consists of a medicine canister and a canister holder. A tongue guard for the inhaler is attached onto the canister holder, and assists the user in placing the inhaler into the proper position. When the inhaler is activated, flow of medicine is diverted away from the tongue, thereby preventing bad taste and injury to tongue, such as atrophy. It can be used in conjunction with spacer devices or it can be built integrally within canister holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,016 provides for improved delivery of anaesthetic to an airway. By the invention, topical airway anesthesia is passively provided. A method in accordance with the invention, provides for release of a suitable anaesthetic in aerosolized form from a canister containing the anaesthetic, and utilizes an oropharyngeal airway.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,294 describes an apparatus for the administration of drugs in form of metered aerosol, consisting of an expansion chamber comprising two coaxial tubes freely slidable within one another and detachable. The external tube has an open end and a tapered end on which the chamber mouthpiece is mounted. The internal tube has an open end which may be inserted into the external tube and on opposite end on which the mouthpiece of a conventional dispenser containing the active principle in form of pressurized aerosol is stuck. The apparatus allows a better penetration of the drug into the airways up to the deepest zones of the bronchial tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,803 describes a medical inhaler which has a cylindrical body usable with different inlet and outlet fittings at the opposite ends thereof. An inlet end fitting is provided with inner and outer cylindrical flanges gripping the upstream end of the cylindrical body and adapted to receive structure for misting medication into said cylindrical body. The downstream or outlet end fittings snaps over the downstream end of the cylindrical body and is provided with an axially extending protrusion impinging against and securing a flexible diaphragm to an inwardly directed flange at the exit end of the cylindrical body. The outlet end fitting may take different forms such as a mouthpiece to fit into a patient's mouth, a mask to fit over a patient's mouth and nose, or a connection for flexible tubing leading to an endotracheal tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,545 describes a disposable, independent hand-held chamber for the purpose of dispersing aerosol respiratory medication delivered from metered-dose inhalers that comprises an elongated tapered chamber with an aperture on smaller end for insertion of metered-dose inhaler and mouth piece on larger end for inhalation of released aerosol medication.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,226 describes an inhalation devise for encapsulated concentrates having a capsule piercing hypodermic needle, a mouthpiece and a cavity for receiving a capsule containing a granular medicant and the like, whereby the device is actuated to pierce the capsule to form a pair of aligned openings. An aerosol bottle is so mounted on the device that fluid under pressure is conducted through the hypodermic needle and through the aligned openings in the capsule to disperse particles of the medicant thereby. The mixture of fluid under pressure and particles of medicant are then discharged through a venturi passageway in the mouthpiece and into a person's mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,524 is directed to a device suitable for use in combination with an aerosol dispensing container equipped with a metering valve means and charged with a medicament-containing, self-propelling liquid composition, which comprises in combination an aerosol dispensing container charged with a medicament-containing, self-propelling liquid composition and equipped with metering valve, and a means for actuating said metering valve means and a delivery tube member so shaped and so proportioned as to conform to an oral cavity of the user and capable of administering into a body cavity a measured dose of medicament in aerosol form substantially free of droplets of unvaporized, liquid propellant to accomplish inhalation therapy, said actuating means being equipped with air inlet means between it and said dispensing container permitting scavenging of the medicament-containing aerosol from the tube into the body cavity of the user, said delivery tube member being of substantially straight longitudinal axis and of sufficient length to deliver a dose of medicament substantially free of unvaporized liquid propellant while preventing substantial loss of medicament-containing aerosol, said device being small enough to transport in the pocket of the user, said container and said actuating means being usable in detachable engagement with each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,370 describes a dispensing adaptor for use with disposable aerosol units having a hollow valve stem, comprising a hollow body formed with a coupling skirt, a centrally apertured plate mounted in the body above the skirt engagable over the valve stem, valve operating means carried by the body positioned above the end of the valve stem, and a discharge nozzle extending from the said body, said valve operating means including a curved surface, said surface being directed toward the discharge end of said discharge nozzle by index means formed in said aerosol units and said skirt portion of the body.
U.K. Patent No. 2,182,249 describes a compressible nebuhaler which has a spindle shaped, transparent polythane bag like the bellows of an accordion which is attached at either end to the centers of circular discs and encircling the openings of the mouthpiece and the opening for the insertion of an aerosol. Aerial like or “telescopic” metallic rods around the spindle shaped compressible chamber expand or compress the nebuhaler chamber by lengthening or shortening when appropriate pressure is applied. The compressed nebuhaler has a shape of a “burger” and can easily be carried in a vanity bag or school bag.
U.K. Patent No. 2,110,543 describes an inhalation chamber for use with a supply of aerosol-propelled medication, comprises a mouthpiece 15 and a set of clear plastics, telescoping rings 7A to 7J, and 6, which define, in their extended position, the inhalation chamber. The inhalation chamber through the smallest ring 7A e.g. from an aerosol. The user may then draw on the mouthpiece 15 to open a non-return valve in an end wall 5 of the chamber, and inhale the medication. The chamber may be collapsed, the rings then adopting their nested position within a casing formed by the end wall 5 and the outermost ring 6. A detachable cover is engaged over the open end of the latter. The inhaler components may thus, fit readily into the user's pocket or handbag.
U.K. Patent No. 0,074,937 describes an aerosol inhalation device in pocket size which has on dosage dispensing position and one storage position, and which comprises a two part telescoping deceleration chamber with rectangular cross section and a socket for an exchangeable aerosol container. The socket is connected with the inner chamber part so that it can be telescopically inserted therein to form a storage position. In dosage dispensing position the socket is extended from the deceleration chamber, pivoted at an angle relative the longitudinal axis of the chamber and locked in said angle.
U.K. S. Patent No. 0,015,247 describes an aerosol inhalation device comprising an elongated chamber, an outer chamber part of which has an outlet opening and is telescopically displaceable over an inner chamber part which is connectable to an aerosol dispenser and provided with a flexible tongue which on telescoping the device together closes the outlet opening.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.